1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water processor and, more particularly, to a water processor with filtering membrane bags which can be cleaned quickly and economically.
2. Related Prior Art
It is common to use membranes to separate solids from liquid. The membranes could easily be blocked with mud or sludge. Hence, it is an important issue to reduce such blocking.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,236, a water processor includes a waterproof container, a central water pipe disposed in the container and a filtering unit provided around the water pipe. The filtering unit includes alternately arranged membranes and rotational discs. Each of the rotational discs includes a bladed wheel for contact with a related one of the membranes. Moreover, four peripheral water pipes are arranged around the filtering unit. Each of the peripheral water pipes includes a slot for generating water jet for propelling the bladed wheels to clean the membranes.
There are however problems with this conventional water processor. Firstly, dirty water must be released from the container or the water jet cannot effectively propel the bladed wheels to clean the membranes. However, once all of the dirty is gone, the membranes flex so that the bladed wheels cannot properly contact and clean the membranes.
Secondly, central portions of the membranes are sheltered with the rotational discs and cannot be cleaned with the bladed wheels. Thus, particles and impurities stick to the membranes, and that will eventually interfere with the removal of the membranes.
Thirdly, the cleaning is not economic because all of the dirty water must be released from the container before the cleaning is conducted with the water jet, and the water jet consumes a lot of clean water.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.